Konoha Chum
by Sira-Cheesy
Summary: Akatsuki, yang sudah memiliki segudang dosa, diberi kesempatan ke-2. Dengan dikirim ke masa lalu, kembali menjadi anak - anak-dengan keadaan yang sama sekali berbeda.


Oh ya, sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review, mem-follow, dan juga mem-favorite! Terima kasih ya!

Dan juga yang sudah baca, meskipun hanya lewat (review dong).

Oh ya, dan mohon maaf, rencananya Prolog akan dihapus, jadi tidak usah pakai prolog2 (karena terlalu GaJe untuk cerita ini), jadi kita langsung saja ke Chapter 1!

o-=

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU. Typo (s), OOC, garing, abal, dll.

o-=

Chapter 1

o-=

Ckrtckrktkrtkttt

Ckrtt..ckrt..ckrttrtrt

Sembilan pria beraura gelap berkumpul, mengepung benda super besar dan berisik. Benda yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Benda yang bahkan belum pernah terimpikan di benak mereka. Benda yang tak kalah suram. Awan - awan bergerumul. Langit mendung. Gemuruh bersahutan.

Pemimpin mereka maju, menghadap langsung ke benda mahabesar itu. Lalu berbalik, menatap satu persatu wajah 'rekan - rekan' - nya. Dibaluti jubah besar berwarna hitam. Jubah yang belum pernah mereka pakai sebelumnya.

"Wahai para mahluk pembalas dendam! Hari ini kita akan jaya! Kita akan membalaskan dendam kita! Dan kembali ke masa lalu!"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani menyahuti-meskipun mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kita akan merebut kyuubi dengan mudah! Kita akan pergi ke Konoha!"

"Yeay! Yeay!" suara itu-sontak membuat kedelapan pria lainnya menoleh. Tidak diragukan lagi, suara itu berasal dari Tobi.

Sang pemimpin menghiraukannya kemudian. Lalu kembali berkata - kata.

"Apakah kalian bertanya - tanya, benda apa ini?" dia bertanya, tanpa bermaksud meminta jawaban dari rekan - rekannya. "Ini adalah mesin waktu. Ya, kita akan kembali ke masa lalu. Kita bisa merebut kekuatan - kekuatan yang berjaya dari masa lalu. Menteror dunia, dan abadi!"

"Ssssttt... Bagaimana menurutmu?" seorang pria setengah hiu berbisik sambil tersenyum penuh misteri kepada pria berambut hitam panjang yang memiliki lengkungan di wajahnya.

"Hn,"

"Mesin waktu. Apakah kau akan merubah takdirmu?"

"Hn,"

"Atau memilih abadi?"

"Hn. Aku akan mencari kekuatan baru." si pria bermarga asli Uchiha itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Oh ya?" tiba - tiba pria jangkung berambut pirang dengan seringai usil menimpali.

"Hn,"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Kisame-manusia setengah hiu tadi, bertanya dengan nada datar kepada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan meledakkan dunia!"

"Aku akan membunuh semua orang, kemudian merampok hartanya." tiba - tiba seorang pria lainnya dengan kain menutupi seluruh tubuhnya-selain kedua matanya, membuka suara.

"Aku akan mengabdi kepada dewa Jashin. Aku 'kan sudah kekal." seorang pria berambut putih menyeringai.

"Tobi bingung,"

"Mungkin aku akan mencari manusia yang lezat," pria dengan dua bagian tubuh-hitam dan putih-menjilati bibirnya dengan bersemangat.

"Aku akan menggunakan manusia sebagai bonekaku," kali ini seorang pria bertubuh boneka yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapat kalian!" sang pemimpin, yang biasa disebut 'Pein', berteriak menakutkan. Membuat anak - anak buahnya terdiam-dengan wajah datar.

"Ohh. Kalian tidak melupakan aku, bukan?" seorang wanita dengan rambut biru, yang tubuhnya sama - sama dibaluti jubah hitam besar, berjalan mendekat. Muncul dari kegelapan.

"Tentu tidak Konan." Pein tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia membuka tirai dari benda maha besar itu. Yang langsung disambut dengan suara gemuruh dari petir. Dan kebisingan benda itu sendiri.

Ckrttrckrtttckrttckckckrrtttzz

Semua orang diruangan itu tampak terpana. Bahkan Pein sekalipun (yang sudah pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya).

"Nah, ayo! Ikut aku, jika kalian ingin menjadi penguasa yang abadi!" Pein mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian berkomat - kamit. Mengucapkan suatu mantra rahasia. Diikuti ke-9 orang lainnya. Aura - aura gelap berkumpul. Mesin itu kini dihiasi sebuah portal berwarna hitam-ungu. Portal yang amat menakutkan.

Pein, berjalan perlahan - lahan menuju portal itu. Sementara yang lainnya masih bergumam tidak jelas. Mengucapkan mantra - mantra rumit.

GBRAKKK!

Suara yang amat besar.

GBRAKK!

KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!

Tiba - tiba langit - langit gua retak. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Semuanya memasang wajah datar. Mereka berfikir, mungkin memang inilah yang akan terjadi. Ya, sebagaimana jenius mereka pun, mereka 'kan belum pernah menghadapi benda super semacam ini. Benda yang penuh fantasi-atau sihir mungkin?

Ckrat!

Sebuah rantai tiba - tiba muncul, mengunci kaki Pein dengan erat.

Ckratt!

Kemudian seluruh tubuhnya diseret oleh rantai besi tersebut ke dalam tanah. Sehingga tinggal kepalanya saja yang tersisa di atas.

Hening.

Semua kepala memperhatikan.

Hening.

Sedikit terkejut.

-menunggu akan hal yang mungkin terjadi selanjutnya.

Ckratt!

Kini giliran Konan.

Ckratt!

Lalu Sasori.

Hening.

Ckratt!

Ckratt!

Ckratt!

Itachi, Kisame, dan Tobi

"Hei! A-apa?!" Deidara tiba - tiba bergerak kesana - kemari, mendapati rantai - rantai besi yang mengelilinginya.

Ckratt!

Ckratt!

Ckratt!

Ckratt!

Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, dan Hidan sekaligus.

"Apa - apaan ini Pein?!" Hidan berseru, merasakan kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tenang. Kau 'kan abadi," gumam Deidara yang tampak biasa - biasa saja.

"Arrgh! Jelaskan padaku, Pein! Ritualnya memang semacam ini?!"

Pein tampak sama cemasnya dengan Hidan. Wajahnya merengut, serius berfikir. "Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya kita langsung masuk ke dalam portal itu dan kembali ke masa lalu,"

"Apa?!" sembilan orang lainnya langsung menatap Pein tajam. Sebagian dari mereka tampak cemas. Sebagian lagi marah, sisanya biasa - biasa saja.

"Kau! Ini jebakan?!" Hidan tampak terbawa emosi.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku mempersiapkan jebakan untuk diriku sendiri?!" Pein membentak Hidan kasar, namun tidak ada raut marah sama sekali di wajahnya-tetap datar.

"Nah, kau harus tanggung jawab! Bagaimana mungkin kau sangat teledor? Kau 'kan ketua akatsuki! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk perangkap?!" kini Kisame yang berteriak - teriak.

"Itu masuk akal. Jika dilihat, benda ini bukanlah jutsu ninja, melainkan sihir semacamnya," Itachi bergumam dengan nada serius.

"Bagus! Setelah ini aku akan membunuh kalian satu - persatu!" ucap Hidan.

"Sebelum kau, aku duluan yang akan memutilasi tubuh kalian semua-lalu menjual masing - masing potongan dengan harga tinggi," timpal Kakuzu.

"Sudah kuduga. Kalian semua hanyalah orang - orang payah yang tidak memiliki akal. Seharusnya sejak awal aku bergerak sendiri," Sasori berucap untuk pertama kalinya, dengan nada emosi-dan merendahkan.

"Ooh, tentu saja. Bertahun - tahun hidup berdampingan bersama mahluk buruk, yang bahkan tidak memiliki otak!"

JEDARRRR!

Tersentak semuanya.

Kemudian hening.

Benar. Gua itu runtuh.

Kemudian kegelapan mewarnai langit.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang. Sangat kencang. Semua orang menggigil kedinginan.

Meskipun rata - rata masih memakai wajah palsunya (baca:datar).

"Nah! Kalian orang - orang sombong!" tiba - tiba suara berat menakutkan menggelegar. Membuat 10 kepala disana-untuk pertama kalinya-merinding.

"Siapa itu?!" Hidan berteriak, menentang langit yang begitu besar-dengan sangat tidak sopannya.

"Diamlah! Kalian manusia lemah!" suara itu muncul lagi. Untuk seketika, semuanya menganggap ini hanyalah mimpi. Semuanya diam. "Kalian sudah membuat banyak sekali dosa! Dan sekarang kalian akan kemballi ke masa lalu juga?!"

Suara itu terdengar marah.

"Suka - suka!"

"Diam!"

...

Sunyi.

Sunyi.

Benar - benar sunyi.

Sekitar lima menit setelah itu, suara berat yang menakutkan muncul lagi.

"Aku telah membuat perhitungan terhadap kalian," kali ini suaranya terdengar tenang-meskipun masih berat dan menyeramkan. "jika dipikir - pikir, semua ini bukan kesalahan kalian juga,"

Diam.

10 kepala manusia sombong yang tubuhnya terikat di bawah tanah diam.

"Nah! Meskipun seharusnya kalian di neraka sekarang, karena kalian bukannya bersabar-tapi berkat kakek tua inilah, kalian mendapatkan kesempatan ke-2!"

Diam lagi.

"Kesempatan ke-2?"

"Kakek tua siapa?"

"Ya. Kalian akan mendapatkan kesempatan ke-2. Dengan memulai hidup baru, sebagai manusia tanpa dosa. Kalian akan mengulanginya-dengan syarat-1000 dosa,"

"1000 dosa?" Hidan berseru. "aku sudah mendapatkan lebih,"

CPAKKK!

"Aa.." Hidan-

-ditampar-angin.

"Aaaa.."

"Maksudnya 1000 dosa adalah, jika kalian melakukan 1000 kesalahan, maka kalian akan dicabut nyawanya," suara berat itu kemudian terkekeh. "kurang baik apanya lagi aku? Aku telah memberikan 1000 kesempatan kepada kalian-orang - orang sombong yang mestinya disiksa di neraka,"

Hening.

"Berhubung kalian berusaha untuk kembali ke masa lalu, akan kukabulkan," suara itu terdengar usil sekarang. Lalu terkekeh dengan menyeramkan.

10 kepala di bawahnya masih diam. Rata - rata ekspresinya datar. Namun sesungguhnya, ekspresi mereka di dalam bermacam - macam.

"Sekarang."

Hening.

"Apanya?" Sasori menatap ke langit dengan bingung.

"Itu hanya candaan?" Deidara menengok ke kanan - ke kiri, ke arah rekan - rekannya yang juga tampak sedang bertanya - tanya.

"Mungkin!"

o

JEDUARRRR!

O

Tempat itu langsung runtuh dengan disertai debu - debu yang mengepul menutupi tempat itu.

Beberapa teriakan anggota akatsuki menjadi pengiring jatuhnya mereka ke dalam kegelapan yang dramatis.

O

Mati.

Masuk neraka.

Disiksa.

Pernahkah terpikirkan? Kalian mati, masuk neraka, disiksa.

Itulah yang (mungkin) akan mereka dapatkan sekarang.

O

Jeddar!

Mereka semua terjatuh.

Terjatuh dengan sikap duduk sempurna.

Terjatuh diatas meja panjang yang sangat besar.

Mereka semua membatu, mendapati puluhan kepala yang sedang mengamati mereka heran. Bagaimana tidak? Orang - orang ini sedang makan malam bersama, dan tiba - tiba sepuluh orang tak dikenal jatuh dari langit - langit dan menduduki makanan mereka.

Kakuzu diam.

Hidan diam.

Deidara diam.

Kisame diam..

Tobi diam.

Itachi diam.

Pein diam.

Konan diam.

Zetsu diam.

Sasori diam.

Setelah mereka berfikir tentang kematian dan siksa api neraka, mereka malah dikirim ke sebuah meja makan.

Apa mereka akan dijadikan makanan?

Atau kesempatan kedua itu benar - benar ada? Atau hanya omong kosong?

Semuanya masih diam. Setiap mata disana terpaku pada sosok mereka. Ada apa? Apakah akhirnya mereka tertangkap basah dan akan dijebloskan ke penjara? Ya, melihat disini hanyalah sekumuplan ninja Konoha yang telah-eh? Mati?

Mereka tersentak.

"Anak - anak?"

o-=


End file.
